After the War
by inkwarrior
Summary: The war is over and to Toph it seems like everyone is in love. Everyone except her. Then a young gentlemen by name of the Duke visits Ba Sing Se.
1. Chapter 1

Toph was so sick of couples. Ever since the war had ended Katara was always sneaking off with Aang, or Sokka with Suki, or even Zuko with Mai, for crying out loud. Suddenly it seemed all her friends had all but abandoned her for their new romances. She sighed. She hated admitting it, but she felt lonely. Not only that, but she felt a little...jealous. Yes, jealous. Why did it seem like everyone else had someone to love but her?

Not to mention that stupid ball coming up. Not that the end of the war wasn't something to celebrate, but the first ten or so post-war parties had been enough for her. Even if this was the new Earth King's ball. She didn't even know who he was. Some obscure relative of the previous King probably. Toph couldn't care less. She had left that world long ago.

All that morning she had been wandering aimlessly through Ba Sing Se, trying to burn off some energy and sort her thoughts. It did little to help her frustration, and after sensing the fifteenth couple holding hands, she made sure the young gentleman "tripped" over a rock that was conveniently placed right in front of his foot. Toph sniggered cruelly, but still stomped off, still inexplicably angry. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and somehow she had ended up inside the Jasmine Dragon.

She was just realizing where she was when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder."Toph, are you doing okay?" Iroh asked,spinning her around. His voice was concerned.

"I'm completely fine!" Toph yelled as she shook off his hand. She inhaled deeply. "No, wait. I'm sorry. I'm not fine."

"Do you want to talk about it over some tea?" He asked, relieved that the hotheaded young earth bender admitted she was not feeling herself.

"I guess." Toph said numbly.

Iroh returned shortly and poured two cups of steaming ginseng tea. "So, what's on your mind?" He inquired patiently.

"I don't know. I feel like my friends are deserting me. They're always sneaking off to go on romantic walks by moonlight, or kiss in the rain or whatever else it is lovers do. I feel like they're forgotten about me."

Uncle Iroh nodded sympathetically. "Mmm-hmm. Maybe they don't even realize what they're doing? Maybe they're so caught up in being in love that they've forgotten how important their other friendships are? Have you tried talking to them?"

"I-I'm not sure I could." Toph stammered. She wasn't the type of person to go tell everyone her feelings. Her feelings were a deep, more secret part of her that she didn't share easily. Iroh was different though. He was like, well, he was like a Uncle to her.

"I could probably manage it for you. I'll be very subtle." He spoke kindly.

"Thanks for the tea and the very good advice." She paused and stood up, "I think, I think that I might ask Katara, Mai and Suki to do something..." she cringed at the word "...girly soon. So we can hang out without their boyfriends being all over them."

"You're very welcome. Feel free to pop in for tea anytime! I hope you ladies have fun." Toph turned to leave.

"Oh, wait, a young gentleman was here earlier, asking for you. What was his name again? The Baron? The Count?" Iroh scratched his beard.

"The Duke?" Toph's heart beat faster. "He was here? He asked for me?" She hadn't seen him since the day the war ended. She didn't know him very well, but on the day of Black Sun he had lent her his helmet when she was boat sick. It was really nice of him, but this was weird. Normally guys don't ask after you after you've upchucked into their hat.

Iroh took note of her faint blush and grinned. "Indeed, he said something about popping in again tomorrow..." Toph mentally smacked herself. She was getting more and more like Sugar Queen every day. Still, she knew she was probably going to be hanging out in the Jasmine dragon for most of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph felt so much better walking home. It was dusk, her favourite time of day, and talking with Iroh had helped to clear her thoughts. As she neared the house which the earth kingdom officials had given her, Katara, Suki and Mai to stay in, she sensed the vibrations of a couple on the porch, sharing a goodnight kiss. She waited until she heard Twinkletoes' cheery 'goodnight!' before stepping out of the shadows.

"Really Sugar Queen, do you ever get tired of smooching Twinkletoes?" She asked, slightly bemused. "Don't answer that. I can _feel_ you blushing." Both girls stepped into the house, Toph smirking and Katara flushing.

Suki and Mai were sitting at a low table. "...Yeah. I don't tend to use daggers often...Oh hi Katara, Toph. Mai and I were just discussing weapon preferences. How was your date with Aang?"

"Wonderful." Katara sighed happily.

"What did you do today, Toph?" asked Suki. Toph could hear a tinge of worry in her voice.

"I had tea with Iroh." Toph said calmly. Suki let out a sigh of relief. "What'd you do?"

"I hung out with Sokka for a while this morning but then he and Zuko went off to, what was it again, Mai?"

"Watch an earth bending competition. I think they had difficulty dealing with the estrogen levels." said Mai, bemused. "Zuko won't be able to ditch me so easily once we're married."

"Married?!" Chorused the three other girls. "What? When? Since when?"

"He proposed a little while ago," she lowered the high collar of her blouse to reveal a red betrothal necklace with a fire nation emblem, "nobody's supposed to know yet. It is, well it was, a secret. We won't be married for a while yet anyway."

"Aww that's so romantic!" Katara said. "So, you're going to be Fire Lady then?"

"Something like that I guess. But, truth be told, I would have married Zuko if he was still a banished prince."

"That's so sweet. Congratulations." said Suki.

"Yeah, congrats Mai!" said Toph. She took a deep breath, "Hey, I know it's certain death for me to say this, but do you guys want to do something girly the day after tomorrow? Like just us, no boys allowed?"

After staring at her openmouthed for a few seconds Katara responded. "Yeah sure, I'd like that."

"Me too." said Suki.

"I'm in," said Mai. "Just what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. You guys have more knowledge in that area." said Toph.

"Well...I know this great spa." Katara piped up. "You know, the one we went to last time we were here."

"And I saw this really cool marketplace," said Suki, "we could shop for dresses for the Earth king's ball."

"Sounds great!" said Katara. Toph sighed audibly.

"I'm going to live to regret this, aren't I?"

* * *

Hey Everybody!  
About Mai's betrothal necklace, I'm not sure if that's the way engagements happen in the fire nation. I thought of giving her a ring instead, but since betrothal necklaces are used in the water tribe I thought perhaps the fire nation might use them as well. I really have no idea.

Thanks for reading!  
Inkwarrior


	3. Chapter 3

Toph held her cup of mint tea in both hands, enjoying the warmth spreading through her fingers and the fragrant steam. It had only been a few hours since the Jasmine dragon opened, and her Duke had not yet arrived. Her Duke? Where had that come from?! The Duke, she chided herself, the Duke.

She took a sip of her tea, it had cooled down just enough not to burn her tongue. She hadn't been entirely truthful when she told the other girls what she was doing all day. She had told them she was going to hang out in the Jasmine Dragon and help out Iroh if he needed it, but she left out something important; that the reason she wanted to be there was in case a certain helmeted young gentlemen stopped in. For some reason inexplicable to her she wanted to keep this inside herself for now. Was that strange? Katara told her practically everything--whether she wanted to know or not.

She noticed someone walk in the door. Iroh greeted whoever it was cheerily and gestured to a table. Her table. Her heart sped up.

"Hi Toph." Katara plopped herself down in the seat opposite hers. "Here all by yourself again?"

"Well, not any more." She began to breathe easily.

"What's wrong with you? Your face is all red." Katara asked.

"I thought you were someone else." Toph said.

"Someone else? Who? Is it a boy?" Katara asked eagerly. "You're blushing! Who is it? You have to tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you, Sugar Queen."

"Will you? Please?"

Toph sighed. "Fine. Iroh said the Duke asked about me here yesterday. Following the laws of common courtesy I thought I ought to be here to talk with him today."

Katara paused a moment "Aww!" She exclaimed. "That's so cute! I best leave you alone then. You have to tell me all about it afterwards!" She stood up, leaving Toph alone once more.

She was bringing her tea to her mouth again, absorbed in her thoughts, when suddenly someone was beside her. "Hey Toph!" said a cheery Duke. His arrival startled her and she flinched, spilling her tea all over him.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little wet. You seem a bit on edge though."

"You snuck up on me," she protested. "Have you been taking lessons from Twinkletoes?"

"It's possible..." He teased. "I'm not quite that light on my feet though."

"Yeah, well, if you're not an air bender it's difficult." She paused "So, what have you been up to in Ba Sing Se?"

"I wanted to see you guys again. It's been a while. Oh, and I got invited to the Eath King's ball thingy. Are you going?" His voice was hopeful.

"I was trying to figure out a way not to, but if you're going to be there..." she paused, "I might just have to go."

"Sweet! I'll see you there then." He looked down at himself, "I better go find some dry pants. See ya around, Toph."

"Yup. See ya." The Duke left the tea shop and Toph was left with a huge grin on her face that she wasn't exactly sure why she had.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everybody!  
I'm sorry this took a while. I had a touch of writer's block when I didn't know where the story was going next. As a present, this chapter is pretty long :)  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I wish I could give you a hug! *Virtual hug*  
Enjoy!  
Inkwarrior

* * *

Toph took a deep breath before entering the Fancy Lady Day Spa behind Mai, Suki and Katara. She had actually hadn't minded her last trip here with Katara much, with the exception of the pedicure. She had told them not to touch her feet! How would they like it if she poked and prodded at their eyes? Actually, she thought with an amused grimace, they probably would endure anything in the name of beauty.

Almost immediately after the girls entered they were led to a small room where they disrobed and wrapped towels around themselves. An attendant brought them to a room filled with mud bath tubs that Toph remembered from her last visit. Toph stepped in. The mud was warm and inviting. She could feel the movements of the mud around her body and immediately began bending it into different shapes.

"Hey Katara?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is this how you feel when you take a bath, or go swimming? I mean, like you're literally up to your neck in your element?"

"Yeah, something like that." Toph sighed contentedly and settled back into her mud. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

After soaking in the mud baths the girls wrapped themselves in their towels and left to rinse the mud from their bodies in a nearby pool. Leaving the room with the mud baths, Toph sensed the vibrations of two middle-aged women coming in. They were gossiping about politics and marriages and other such things. Toph stopped dead in her tracks. The vibrations, the voice…the second woman was unmistakably her mother. She hurried to catch up with the other three.

Katara curled a tendril of water up her arm and let it fall. "And you're sure it was your mom?"

"Yes, positive. I lived with the woman for twelve years!" said Toph. She gave a frustrated sigh. "I know I was going to have to face my parents eventually, but I had no idea I'd run into one of them so soon!" She sighed again and put her face in the water, blowing bubbles. The last traces of smeared mud were washed from her face.

"What do you think she's doing in Ba Sing Se?" asked Suki.

"I have no idea. Probably trying to increase her social standing." Said Toph somewhat unkindly. "You know what? Let's just not worry about this today. Let's avoid her if at all possible and just enjoy our girl's day."

No one mentioned her mother again after that, Mai understood Toph's mother issues, having had many of her own, and Suki and Katara were sensitive enough to realize she didn't want to talk about it.

After they had rinsed the mud from their bodies they wrapped clean towels around themselves and went to relax in a sauna.

"So, Toph," started Katara sneakily, "what's all this about the Duke?"

"The Duke? You mean that cute kid with the helmet? Is something going on with Toph and him?" asked Suki excitedly.

"It's really no big deal. I spilled my tea on him and he asked if I was going to be at the Earth King's Ball."

"After you spilled your tea on him?" asked Mai, bemused

"Yeah." Said Toph "He didn't seem to mind too much about the tea part."

"Then he must be in love!" squealed Katara "This is so exciting! I'm so happy for you Toph!"

"Wait, wait! Nothing's happened yet!" protested Toph. "We're just friends. I really don't know him all that well and…"

"Well, he seems interested enough in you." Mused Suki. Toph decided to keep quiet. She knew better than to argue with her friends about boys.

After they were suitably beautified they set out for the nearby market. Katara and Suki were excited about the prospect of buying new dresses, Mai was interested in acquiring some new throwing knives, and Toph was putting up with the excursion.

"Why don't you two just wear your Earth Kingdom dresses?" asked Toph "Just think, then we could be spared the pain of this shopping trip."

"I think it's kind of fun." Said Katara "And anyway, as the daughter of the chief of the South Pole, I ought to be attired in the colours of my nation, don't you think? My regular blue dress isn't nearly formal enough."

Suki shrugged. "I would wear my uniform, but I'm not sure it's appropriate for such a formal party. I was going to see if I could find an indigo one, like the ones they have on Kyoshi."

After what felt like forever, Katara and Suki found dresses that suited their fancies. Toph felt both of them; Katara's was so silky it was almost like water. Suki's was different, soft, but not silky, and of a somewhat thicker, more sensible material.

"Are you going to get a dress, Mai?" asked Katara.

"Nah…I've already got a bunch of fire nation ones, and I'd be hard pressed to find a dealer in Fire Nation clothing here. Trade between the two nations has only just begun." She said.

Toph could feel Katara's pulse speed up as she got excited, and imagined the grin that was spreading across her face. "I think you should get a dress, Toph." She said, mischievously.

"No way. I already have a nice Earth Kingdom dress that you talked me into buying when we came back here. It's nice, it's formal enough and it's my style." She pleaded her case, knowing her efforts were unlikely to stifle Katara's enthusiasm.

"Please Toph? Just try on one dress?"

Toph sighed. She didn't want to provoke an argument with Katara. Not when they were getting closer than they had been in weeks. "Fine." She said, resigned. "But only if Suki helps to pick it out."

Katara wove through the market, her mission on her mind, the other three followed behind her. Every once in a while Katara would drag Suki to go examine one dress or another. None seemed to be right. That is until…"Oh. My. Goodness." Said Katara slowly, "this is it. It's perfect."

Suki agreed. "It would look really great on you Toph."

"What's it like?" asked Toph, curious despite her general dislike of the dress- shopping excursion.

"It's green, like Kyoshi warrior dress green. Oh sorry, you wouldn't know that. It has long sleeves and flowers embroidered on it in gold thread. It's beautiful. Will you try it on?"

"I suppose so." Toph agreed.

Behind the trader's stall was a curtain set up so that customers could try on clothing before purchasing it. Katara helped Toph into the dress, fastening the closures at the back. Toph turned around. "So," she said shyly, "how do I look?"

Katara clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet. "You look incredible! Like Toph, only more fearsome and beautiful! We have to show Mai and Suki!"

Katara led Toph out to display Toph's appearance to the other girls. "Wow Toph." Suki said. "I mean, you were lovely before, but now…you're drop dead gorgeous."

"You look really good," approved Mai.

"I guess this means I have to buy the dress then?" asked Toph

"Most definitely." Said Katara, with an all-too-pleased-with-herself grin. Toph smiled. For a moment, she could forget that she had her mother to worry about. For a moment, she could just enjoy being with her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody~!  
Here's the next chapter :)  
Inkwarrior

* * *

"Katara, is this really necessary?" protested Toph, "Because I can think of much better ways to spend an entire afternoon."

"I assure you, this is completely necessary" said Katara. She could be ruthless when it came to preparing for formal events.

"I did have a bath this morning. And what about Mai, and Suki? You're not making them go through this!"

"They understand the gravity of this event and are making their own, suitable preparations."

"I understand the gravity of this event! I lived in Earth Kingdom high society for most of my life, remember?"

Katara sighed. "I know you know, but I thought you might, well, need some help with your hair and makeup and..."

"Because I'm blind?"

Katara was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. I mean you handle your day to day grooming really well, but this event is really fancy, and I thought you might want some help. Besides, the Duke's going to be there, and probably so is your mother."

"Yeah, I suppose." Toph felt Katara relax. "Don't get too comfortable, Sugar Queen, this might never happen again."

Katara began brushing Toph's hair with long strokes. "Don't be so sure. We'll have to go through all this again for Mai and Zuko's wedding." Toph sighed at the realization. Katara set down the brush. "I'll be back in a minute." Toph heard her leave the room and shout over the stairwell. "Okay, Aang, she's ready for you!" Katara re-entered the room, Aang trailing behind her, clutching a large bowl to his chest.

"I'm ready for what, Twinkletoes?" she asked, suspicious.

"For me to fix your hair of course", said Aang airily.

"What? How?"

"Well, sifu Toph, you see I have here," he held up the bowl in his hands, "a top secret blend of ingredients that holds hair in place. Between Katara and myself we should be able to bend your hair into curls."

"Spare me now," muttered Toph.

"Too late for that!" exclaimed Aang a little too gleefully and proceeded to dump the entire contents of the bowl on her head. The mixture was surprisingly warm and fragrant. It took Toph a moment to realize that besides her hair, she had remained entirely dry.

"Thank you Katara."

"You're welcome."

The process of hairstyling was over with fairly quickly. Katara and Aang worked efficiently, bending her hair into ringlets while it was still soaking. Once that was done, Aang dried it with a gentle breeze. With that, Katara shooed him out, but not before stealing a quick kiss.

"See you tonight!" he called merrily on his way out, "Now I just gotta figure out how to fix Zuko's hair..."

"So," started Toph, standing up. "What now, just the dress or...?"

"Sit back down Toph. I'm sorry, my friend, but you're far from finished."

"I was afraid of that." she sat down. Katara pinned and twisted her curled hair so that some was up and the rest was still hanging down in ringlets. She brushed and powdered different items on Toph's face, obviously enjoying the rare opportunity.

"Okay, all done." Katara proclaimed, surveying her creation giddily. "You can get dressed now. Your dress is on the third hanger from the left in the closet. Now I have to get myself ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter!  
Thank you to everyone who's been reading this, especially Sundae Bunny, XPeanutButterX, Cheminee Martinet, Kimjuni2, Duskstark, La Cenerentola and Kissa Kaze, who reviewed. You are all such sweethearts!  
Anywhoozles, Enjoy!  
Inkwarrior

* * *

Toph pulled her dress from the hanger, the third from the left, just where Katara had said it would be. She fingered the fabric. Despite her protests, she liked the dress. Besides, Katara had said she looked beautiful in it and Toph could tell she wasn't lying.

She secretly hoped that the Duke would feel the same way. Though, she was mad at herself for that. Since when had a boy's opinion made any difference to anything for her?

But still, the Duke wasn't just any boy. He was brave and kind and...oh goodness, she was starting to sound like Katara. What had happened to her? She shook her head and laid the dress flat on her bed. It was neatly made, mostly because she didn't sleep in it. She felt much more comfortable laying on her element, where she could see. She sighed. It wasn't only the Duke that would be at the ball, knowing her mother, she would be there too. What would she say when she saw her? Would she be happy? Ashamed? Did she miss her? Or was she enjoying not having to worry about a helpless blind daughter? Toph blinked back the tears in her eyes (if she smudged her makeup Katara would have a fit). _But I'm not helpless Mom. I'm the world's greatest earth bender. Being born blind was the best thing that ever happened to me._

Toph shed her clothes and pulled on the dress. She hadn't figured out how to do the clasps on the back yet. Katara was still sitting in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup. Toph didn't want to disturb her so she stepped out into the hall and knocked on the next door, the room that Mai and Suki shared. Suki opened it "Oh hey Toph. Wow! You look amazing!" Mai stopped pinning up her hair for a moment.

"Yeah, you look really nice," she said.

"Katara's work, not mine. Could you please do me up?"

"Of course." Suki's nimble fingers worked up the row of clasps. "Mai and I are almost done here. The gentlemen should be arriving any minute now. Do you know if Katara's ready?"

"I can go check." Toph wandered back to the room she shared with Katara. "Hey Katara, you all done?" Katara was tying her sash.

"Yup" she said, "let's go to the ball!"

As if it were planned, as the girls made there way down the steps, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" said Toph. She earth bent the door open. As soon as she opened the door, sentiments ranging from 'Katara, you look beautiful!' (Aang) to 'Zuko, what have you done with your hair?' (Mai) were expressed. Eventually after everyone had greeted everyone else they began their short walk to the palace. The sun was low in the sky, or so Iroh told her, and lanterns were beginning to be lit.

"It's beautiful Toph," he said "though, not nearly as lovely as you look tonight."

"Thanks, Uncle." she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Iroh poured himself another cup of Ginseng tea as he surveyed the scene before him. Zuko and Mai were greeting some earth kingdom officials. Iroh had made sure they were very punctual, so few people had arrived yet. The avatar and the water tribe girl were on the dance floor, swaying slowly together. The water tribe boy, Sokka, he reminded himself, was dancing with Suki, but also trying to keep a watch on his younger sister, resulting in him stepping on the poor Kyoshi warrior's feet. Iroh chuckled to himself, the whole thing was rather comical.

"What are you laughing at?" asked the young earth bender sitting next to him.

"Oh, just the others. Aang and Katara are gazing adoringly at each other, but Sokka keeps sending them dirty looks."

"Sounds like Sokka alright." They sat in silence for a few more minutes, sipping their tea. He looked carefully at the earth bender. She really did look lovely tonight. He wished she would go be with her friends, dance, talk have a good time. Not sit with an old man in the corner like a wallflower. But her friends were all coupled up again and she didn't want to intrude.

"Toph?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you give me the honour of this dance?" Toph was slightly surprised, but didn't miss a beat.

"Why certainly, General Iroh." She curtseyed and took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor and they began to waltz.

Within the hour an earth kingdom official announced the arrival of the new Earth King, a man named Mushi Bei Fong, and his wife Lia. The blood drained from Toph's face.

"What is it Toph?" Iroh asked. She inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Mushi Bei Fong is my father's brother. His wife's name is Lia. If he's the new Earth King, my parents will most definitely be here."

Iroh put his hand on her shoulder. "They were probably going to be here anyway, and you knew you would have to face them eventually."

"I know," she whispered. "I only hoped it wouldn't have to be so soon."

Mushi began his opening address. "I would like to welcome everybody to this celebration of the war's end. We are honoured to have in our company today Avatar Aang, Firelord Zuko, the former General Iroh, Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, and..." he paused "Toph Bei Fong. We would like to begin the festivities shortly, but first I would like to give our honoured guests the chance to say a few words."

Aang stepped up to the stage first. "Thank you all so much for coming. It is such a joy to be able to celebrate peace with all of you. May it last long!" He returned back to his place beside Katara.

Zuko was next. "I echo the avatar's sentiments wholeheartedly. May we never take this peace for granted. I have an announcement of my own to make, actually." he started to look bashful, "one of a forthcoming marriage. Mai and I have become engaged. Why such a beautiful, incredible woman would agree to marry me I'll never know." he paused and looked at Mai, "but I'm very glad she did."

The room began to echo with congratulations. Zuko was blushing and Mai looked...happy. It was an unusual expression on her, but a nice one nonetheless. One Iroh hoped she would wear more often. After the noise had settled down and Zuko and Mai had returned to their places, Toph took a deep breath and mounted the stage herself.

"Hi everyone. I'd like to announce something too. If you hadn't figured it out already the Earth King is my uncle. Mom, Dad, if you're here, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you without so much as a note. I'm sorry for running away. But please understand why I did. I'm not the helpless little girl you thought I was. I love you, but I couldn't stand being locked away, not having any friends, not existing to the rest of the world. I want-" She paused as a woman in the front row stepped forward.

"Hi mom." she said softly.

All of a sudden Toph and her mother were in each other's arms, tearing up and uttering apologies. It wasn't the sort of meeting Toph had envisioned. Not in front of all these people. She was okay with it though, because now she knew the one thing she had longed for was true.

Her mother loved her. And at that moment, that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Hey Everybody!  
I'm sorry for the lack of Toph/The Duke-ness in this one. There shall most definitely be some (or a lot :D) in the next chapter!  
And as for Toph's uncle being the new Earth King...I thought that perhaps since her family was up there in Earth Kingdom high society, such a thing could be possible. That is, until the previous Earth King realizes that travelling the world bear-back isn't all it's cracked up to be. Yes? No? Perhaps?  
Thanks for reading!  
Inkwarrior


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody!  
This chapter's a little shorter, I wanted to tie up all the loose ends and finish it, but I also wanted to update :).  
Enjoy!  
Inkwarrior

* * *

Toph wasn't sure when she'd ever been happy before in the company of her mother. Content perhaps, irritated, certainly. Now, sitting next to her she felt like an equal, not just a belittled little girl. Not only that but she was...happy. Happy that she could talk with her mom, happy that even after everything her mom still loved her.

"So, when was Uncle Mushi made Earth King?" she asked, curious.

"Shortly after the previous Earth King left. The city was in chaos and somebody had to step up, I believe your uncle and your father are the former Earth King's closest living relations." her mother replied.

They continued talking, talking like they never had before. Telling war stories and confiding secrets. Toph's mother revealed that her father wasn't with them tonight because he had broken his leg in a fire nation raid. Toph told her mother about her aspirations, how she'd love to travel some more and maybe teach other children how to earth bend. Her mother listened attentively, absorbing every word. She even summoned the courage to tell her mother about the Duke. Though, her mom was somewhat confused at first.

"Duke of what, dear?"

"No, mom, just _the Duke_."

She felt herself spilling her heart. How her stomach felt all twisty around him, how she had spilled her tea on him and he hadn't minded. How she wanted and dreaded being around him.

Her mother nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"Umm...Toph?" asked a voice behind her.

"You've got to stop doing that," said Toph to the Duke in a teasing manner. "I can never feel you sneak up on me."

"Heh, heh. Yeah," he laughed nervously. "Uh...I was wondering if you'd...if you'd give me the honour of this dance." His voice was hopeful.

Toph paused a moment, then grinned widely. "Why, certainly," she said, taking his hand.


	9. The end

Toph hoped dearly, as one hopes when one stumbles upon a beautiful moment, that the song would never come to an end. However, as all things eventually must, it finished. Luckily for her (and the Duke for that matter), there were more songs to follow. Toph lost track of how many dances they danced, as the Duke's hand on her waist began to feel almost natural, or less awkward at any rate, and her steps and spins even began to feel somewhat graceful.

At the end of the evening she hugged the Duke goodbye and he kissed her on the cheek. Toph blushed and touched the spot where his lips had brushed a moment before.

"See you around, Toph." he said and went on his way.

She wished her mother a good night and gave her another hug, telling her to come visit the Jasmine Dragon sometime. Then she set off to join her group.

"Why hello there, Toph." said Iroh as he saw her approaching, "how was your evening?"

"Wonderful" she sighed happily, a goofy grin still tugging at her mouth. "How was your's?"

"Lovely. I acquainted myself with your Uncle."

"Did you now?"

"Indeed I did. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he wants to make you an ambassador to the Fire Nation."

"What? Really?"

"Yup. You're perfect for the job. Related to the Earth King, powerful earth bending skills, an understanding of the situation the world is in, friendship with the avatar...need I go on?"

"Oh you flatter me, Iroh."

"That's my job. So are you interested?"

"I'll have to think about it. Would you be returning to the Fire nation to advise Zuko?"

"I'll probably divide my time between here and there. My teashop won't run itself, you know."

Toph chuckled. Soon things would change as her friends scattered themselves to the corners of the globe in pursuit of their various destinies. Her eyes came to rest on each of them in turn, sleepy and smiling, and she felt an assurance that they would never be far away at heart.

* * *

And that's the end :)  
Thanks so much for taking time to read! I hope you liked it!

3 Inkwarrior


End file.
